Mirror Image
by Rini-Rose
Summary: Hikaru lives in a mansion with his dad. Kaoru live in a house with his mom. What happens when Kaoru enrolls in Ouran Institute? How will the twins get along when they find out they are brothers? Love springs from the strangest places. HikaruxKaoru
1. Hikaru and Kaoru

**Chapter 1**

**Hikaru and Kaoru**

My name is Hikaru Hitachiin. I've always felt empty inside, like I've been missing a part of me, since I can remember. I live with my father in our mansion, and go to a school called Ouran Institute, where I'm part of a host club.

The host club consists of six members. 'The King' and the person who started the club is Tamaki Suoh, a dirty blonde haired Japanese-French guy. The vice president of our club is a black haired, glasses wearing, cool and calculating Kyoya Ohtori. There the second years.

Takashi Morinozuka, who we just call Mori, is the national kendo champion and belongs to the family who used to serve the Haninozuka's, he is a quiet guy, but he towers above us all. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Hunny, is part of that family Mori's used to serve. He acts and looks like a five year old who carries around a bunny (Bun-Bun/Usa-chan) and loves to eat cake. There the third years.

Haruhi Fujioka is the scholarship student at our school, and she poses as a boy to work for the host club after she broke a vase to pay off her debt. She is known as the 'Natural', and attracts people with her brunette hair and huge eyes. I'm the last member, known as the wild and devious type. I have my reddish hair parted to the left and I'm pretty tall. We are the first years.

But, I feel like I'm missing something very important in my life. Dad and I live alone in our mansion with the maids and servants. I'm an only child and my mom disappeared years ago, dad hasn't seen her since. It's kind of lonely, but not boring. All of us host club members (With Haruhi as the exception) are filthy rich and have amazing bloodlines.

Walking down the halls of Ouran, I turned into the third empty music room to enter the world of the host club. Looks like today Tamaki had a prince theme planned. Chuckling, I crossed the room to the group of people sitting around a table.

"Hey everyone!" I called, smiling at them.

"Hi Hika-chan!" Hunny cried, running over to me with Bun-Bun in his hands and Mori right behind him. "Are you ready for customers today?"

"Of course I am! Bring it on!" I replied, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Hello Hikaru. Here's your list of customers." A piece of paper was presented to me as Kyoya walked by with a clipboard, not even looking up from his reading.

"Thanks!" I looked at the long list with a self satisfied grin. "Easy!"

"Never regard women as 'easy' Hikaru! That is not a very gentlemanly thing to do!" A blonde haired guy swept regally into the room. "Your should follow my lead! And treat each princess like the delicate flower they are!"

I laughed outright at Milord's idiocy. "That's such crap!" Tamaki turned to me to yell something more, but then changed his mind, running over to Haruhi, who had just walked in, to hug her.

"Daughter! Welcome back to Dad!" He cried, hugging her struggling body to his.

"Let me go!" Haruhi cried out, bringing her foot up and stomping it down on his. "Now!" With a cry of pain he let go, and she made her escape. Tamaki sat dejected in the corner with his knees to his chest, looking up pitifully to Kyoya.

"Mom, Haruhi is being a very bad girl." He whimpered, tugging on Kyoya's pant leg. "Punish her for dad!"

"I'll leave the punishing to you 'dad'." Kyoya responded. I laughed, watching my friends be their crazy selves, ignoring that hollow feeling in my heart like normal.

" Shoot! I'll be right back guys, forgot something in my classroom." I said, running out of the room towards my classroom.

* * *

In town a little ways from Ouran Institute sat a nice, quaint two story house in a normal neighborhood. The houses belonged to the 'Commoners' or the people who weren't as rich as some. Inside that quaint little house a happy young man named Kaoru Hitachiin stood in the hallway of his house.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out for a little while!" I called, putting my shoes on and grabbing my coat. Looking in the mirror I smiled at my reflection. I had reddish colored hair parted to the right and amber colored eyes, a bright grin on my face. Sure, I was missing something in my life, but I ignored it for now.

"Where are you headed sweetie?" Mom entered the hallway, pushing her hair out of her eyes. It was easy to see where I got my looks.

"I have a meeting with the principal or chairman or whatever of Ouran High Institute. I'm trying to get into the school."

"Well, good luck honey. I'll have dinner ready when you get back." She walked over and kissed the top of my head, smiling and waving as I ran out of the house. Pulling out my keys to my Ford F150 Truck I unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat. Starting it up I pulled out of our driveway and started on my way to Ouran.

Mom and I live alone in our house. I'm an only child with no dad, because when I was little mom left him for a better life with me. I don't hate not having a dad, nor do I resent mom for leaving him. I honestly respected her choices.

Pulling up to the school, I marveled at how huge the building was. It was easily a hundred time bigger, and fancier, then my house, not that I'm complaining. I parked and walked in the school entrance, drawing stares from the uniformed students. Whispering followed me through the halls as I made my way down the hall to the chairman's office.

"Hello Hikaru!" A girl called out, waving at me and blushing. I cocked my head to the side in confusion as she scurried away giggling.

"Yo Hikaru! My man!" I felt a slap on my back as a guy passed me, grinning wildly at me. "You going to the game tonight in your private jet?"

"Um, you have the wrong person." I said pleasantly, continuing down the hall in utter puzzlement.

Well, I guess I got turned around, because now I was in the music hall way, and voices could be heard from the door to the third room. Walking up I knocked softly, thinking that if I asked one of the people in here, they could give me directions. The door opened to reveal a blonde guy with blue eyes looking at me in surprise.

"Um, hello-!" I began, but he cut in.

"Hikaru? Why didn't you just come in like normal? Come on!" He grabbed my arm and yanked me in. "Good! Everyone, Hikaru is back, so now we can get back in position!"

Four people came over, a brunette haired boy, a very short blonde, a tall and quiet boy, and a boy with glasses. They were all very handsome, with the exception of the brunette, and they were all smiling at me like they knew me.

"Come on Hika-chan! Let's get ready!" A little blonde boy grabbed my shirt sleeve and tugged me over to the side.

"Wait a second! You've got the wrong person!" I cried out, trying to yank my arm from the kid.

"Nonsense! Let us get ready!" The taller blonde grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the group as I tried to back out the door. Knocking his hands away, I turned to flee the room when I was pulled into the air and found myself over the shoulder of the tall, quiet boy.

"Let me go!" I shouted, pounding on the back of the boy in desperation. "Let me go!" The boy set me down in a chair and the group surrounded me with worry on their faces.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" the taller blonde asked, looking at me with worry and confusion written on his face. "What's the problem?

"My name isn't Hikaru! It's Kaoru Hitachiin!" I yelled. Who the heck were these crazy people and why did they keep calling me Hikaru?! They began to laugh, the taller blonde wiping his eyes after the laughing spell, still chuckling.

"That's a good one Hikaru. Nice try though." The boy with glasses said. "We're not going to fall for one of your tricks again."

"I'm not joking! My name is Kaoru! I live in the village with my mom!" I raged. "I'm here to meet with the chairman so I can become a student here! All I wanted was directions to his office, not to be dragged into this freak show!" I put my head in my hands for a moment, then looked up when I heard laughing again. "I'm serious!"

"He isn't Hikaru." The brunette suddenly said. Everyone looked at him with startled expressions. "His hair part is opposite Hikaru's. His personality is different, even if only slightly. He's telling the truth."

Everyone looked at me again, looking me over like I was a horse they were considering buying. They looked shocked, staring at me, occasionally touching my hair or my shoulder to reassure themselves I was real.

"Can I just get directions to the chairman's office now?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my eyes. I felt like I had just run a marathon and hadn't had any sleep in forever. They shook their heads, much to my displeasure. "Why not?"

"What did you say your name was?" The boy with glasses asked, studying me.

"Kaoru Hitachiin." I replied, standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to go too." I tried to push my way through the boys, and found myself sitting in the chair again.

So, Kaoru Hitachiin. Are you an only child?" The boy with glasses asked.

"Yes." The group huddled up and began to whisper. I caught a few things they said, bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Kaoru sure looks like Hika-chan!" The little blonde said, clutching his stuffed animal bunny to his chest.

"They have the same last name too. That can't be a coincidence." The brunette answered back.

"I'm going to run a background check of both Hikaru and Kaoru. This should be interesting." The boy with glasses said. "In the mean time, we should probably let him go talk to the chairman. Tamaki." He looked at the taller blonde. "You go with him."

"Okay!" They all finally turned to me. The tall blonde smiled at me, and stuck his thumb proudly to his chest. "My name's Tamaki Suoh, and I'll take you to the chairman's office!"

"Alright. Thank you." I stood.

"Kao-chan! My name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But people mostly call me Hunny-Sempai!" The little blonde was tugging on my shirt hem and smiling up at me.

"Nice to meet you Hunny-Sempai." I said, smiling back. _'How old is this kid?'_

"And that guy there is Takashi Morinozuka! You can call him Mori-Sempai!" Hunny continued, pointing at the tall and quiet guy. "We're third years!" I gaped at them, unable to understand how a kid that small could be in the same grade as a giant like that.

"That's Haruhi Fujioka!" The brunette waved. Did she look feminine or is it just me? "And that's Kyoya Ohtori!" The boy in glasses nodded to me.

"Nice to meet you all." I backed up towards the door. "I should really get going though!"

"Alrighty then! Let us be off!" Tamaki grinned and went through the still open door, with me tailing behind him.

"Life at Ouran is about to get even more interesting, don't you think Takashi?" Hunny said, smiling and looking up at his tall shadow. Mori nodded, pushing his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"I just said hi to Hikaru in the hall! And he was so cute, like always!" A class 1-A girl had just walked in, talking to her friends in excited, but hushed, whispers. I looked up from my desk at the sound of my name, turning and frowning. She never said hi to me today, what was that all about?

"Well, I just got blew off by him." A guy grumbled, passing the girls. "He's so stuck up some times. Stupid Host Club."

I stood from where I was kneeling at my desk. "What do you two mean? You never said hi to me! And I never blew you off!" I crossed my arms, staring pointedly at them. "What's going on."

"You don't remember Hikaru?" The girl asked. "I said hi and you cocked your head to the side!"

"And I slapped you on the back, and asked you if you were going to the game in your private jet tonight. You just told me I had the wrong person and sauntered off!" The boy said.

"I don't remember that. Something's going on." I walked out of the room, ignoring the girl who was asking me if I felt alright.

"Hey, Hikaru! Weren't you just with Suoh now?" A group of boys asked me. I just looked at them a moment, before continuing to walk. Something crazy was going on, and I was bound and determined to figure out what it was.

I continued to walk, asking a few people where they had last seen "Me" going with Tamaki. Using this to my advantage, I soon found myself in front of the chairman's office.

"Hikaru! There you are!" Tamaki burst out of the room, grabbing my arm. "I have a surprise for you!" He sounded as happy and idiotic as usual.

"A surprise-?" I began to ask, but was cut off by Milord's hand over my mouth.

"I'm not telling you! You have to see with your own eyes to believe it!" Tamaki covered my eyes and pulled me into the office. "Ready for the surprise?"

I nodded, and Tamaki's hands retreated. My jaw practically hit the ground, my eyes popping out of my head. There in front of my stood a boy doing exactly what I was doing. It was like looking in a mirror!

"W-who are you?" I asked, taking a step back.


	2. Twins!

**Chapter 2**

**Twins?!**

"W-who are you?" I asked, taking a step back. The boy who looked so like me did the same.

"Who are you?" He shot back, surprise and confusion coloring his tone.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." I glared at him. Surely his was lying.

"You can't be a Hitachiin! I would know you if you were!" He glared right back.

"It's not me who's lying. Now tell the truth!" He ordered.

"Who are you?" We said at the same time, crossing our arms. We blinked, staring at each other.

"This is too weird." I said, my voice breaking at the end. He nodded, both sets of arms falling to our sides.

"Well, isn't this interesting. It's just as I thought." The chairman suddenly stood from behind his desk. Drawing attention back to himself again. "When I got the letter from Kaoru here I was shocked. 'His last name is Hitachiin, just like that Hikaru boy.' I thought to myself." Tamaki, that boy, and I faced him as he came around from behind his desk.

"'How weird' I thought when I opened Kaoru's record and looked at a picture of him. 'He looks just like Hikaru!'. It was amazing, so I set up a meeting with you Kaoru, to dig and figure out this mystery." I looked at Tamaki, seeing realization dawn on his face.

"Father, you're telling us you knew they were related all along?" Tamaki asked.

"Why, of course I did. I'm not dense like you son." Tamaki went from surprise to dejected real fast. "Any way. I have a few questions to ask you two now."

The boy named Kaoru sat in one of the chairs in front of the Chairman's desk, while the Chairman went around and sat behind his desk once again. I slowly sat down, watching Kaoru as timidly and uncertainly as he was watching me. Tamaki pulled up another chair and was about to sit down.

"Son, I'd like to speak to the boys. Alone." His dad hinted, dismissing Tamaki with a flick of his wrist. "Wait outside for the boys. You can walk them out later." Tamaki left, looking like a dog with its tail between its legs. Chuckling, the Chairman turned to face us again."

"Sir, does this mean I'm not getting into Ouran, I was just asked here so you could ask some questions?" Kaoru asked, not looking at me. His voice was sad.

"Of course your getting into Ouran son. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to come." He replied. "Now, Who do you live with Kaoru?"

"My mom." Was the quick answer.

"Hikaru, who do you live with?"

"My dad." I answered just as quickly.

"Do either of you have any other parental figure in your household?" The Chairman continued. I had a feeling this was going to be like the game twenty questions.

"No." I turned and looked at Kaoru as he looked at me. Saying the same thing at the same time was kind of creepy.

"Kaoru, you explain why first."

Turning to face the Chairman again, Kaoru nodded. "My mom left my dad because he couldn't give her what she and I needed. So, she went and bought the house where I grew up, and made sure I got what I needed to grow up. My father hasn't tried to contact us since."

"My dad says my mom wanted everything from her. When he couldn't give her every little thing she just up and left. She didn't try to stay in touch with us." I explained.

"I see. Don't you two find it odd that your storied are very similar, that you two look almost exactly alike, and each of you is missing the opposite parent?" The Chairman asked. "I've run a background check and figured out why you have the same last name." Sitting forward, he smiled. "Would you like to know why?"

I looked at Kaoru, who looked at me. We turned back to the man and nodded.

"You two are twins." He concluded, sitting back in his chair with a satisfied smile. We gaped at him.

"No way! I'm an only child!" We said at the same time.

"I'm assigning you two homework. Tonight, go home and ask your parents questions. About their marriage and you two. If they won't tell you the truth, I can get a hold of your birth certificates and your parents." The man grinned. "You two are finally back together."

* * *

We were dismissed soon after that huge announcement. I left the room, following Hikaru and Tamaki down the hall. We were all silent.

"What happened in there?" Tamaki asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway, turning to face us.

"Your dad thinks we may be twins who were separated at birth." We chorused, then looked at each other, shocked.

Tamaki grinned, not unlike his dad. "That explains why people mistook Kaoru for Hikaru, and continued to ask Hikaru why he had done unusual things! Why you guys look alike!" He pointed at us. "You have to be twins! All evidence points at it!"

Hikaru and I stayed silent, walking past Tamaki. I figured I could follow Hikaru, he seemed to know this hall as well as Tamaki.

"Hi Tamaki! Hello Hika-!" A group of girls began, then stopped when they saw both Hikaru and I.

"What the heck?! There's two of them?!" Boys around us were whispering, as the girls blushed and giggled excitedly.

"Nothing to see here! Move along!" Hikaru and I chorused, then looked at each other again. It was going to take a while to get used to that. People did what they were told surprisingly, and let us pass.

"Well, this certainly can be a good thing!" Tamaki smiled. "Kaoru, would you join our club? There is so many possibilities for twins!"

"I don't know. Can I think about it? I want to get settled in to this new school." I replied, thinking about how weird the people in that club had been.

"Of course! Take your time!" Tamaki said, walking faster down the hall, away from Hikaru and I.

"So." I hadn't a clue what to say.

"So." He softly echoed me. I looked at him as he looked at me, observing him. His part was opposite mine, our hair the same reddish color, eyes the same caramel color. We looked out the same height and weight, carried ourselves the same way. Could we really be twins?

"Do you think it's possible we're twins?" I asked hesitantly, looking into his eyes.

"I think it could be. It's kind of weird. Normally I feel like I'm missing something, but now I don't." Hikaru broke the eye contact, feeling silly.

"I know how you feel. It's the same for me." I replied, smiling. "It's strange, but not a bad strange."

"Yeah!" He looked at me again, smiling. I could see I gained some of his trust. "We need to find out for sure though."

"You ask your dad,-!"

"-And you ask your mom!" Hikaru finished. We grinned.

"That's actually pretty cool." We said softly. I knew one thing for sure, I didn't feel lonely any more.

"So, do you think your gonna join the host club?" Hikaru asked me, as we began to walk down the hallway again, ignoring the confused stares and whispers around us.

"I don't know. Frankly, they all scare me."

"You've met them?" Hikaru's eyes held laughter.

"Yes."

"Poor you." I told him what happened, describing my dad since I had entered the school. Hikaru laughed in the appropriate places, then told his point of view of the day. By the time we reached the third music room, we were laughing and getting along well.

"Well, well, well! The twins have finally arrived!" Tamaki opened the doors as we were about to open them. "Come on in Kaoru!" I stepped inside, following after Hikaru.

Everyone was there, Mori-Sempai and Hunny-Sempai, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

"Good thing you came!" Hunny ran up to us, smiling. "We have to get ready Hika-chan!"

"True." Hikaru looked at the clock on the wall. "Customers will be here any minute."

"Customers?" I looked at him, my eyes showing how confused I was. "What customers?"

"We are a host club. We entertain young ladies who have too much time on their hands! We grace them with our beautiful presences!" Tamaki explained with wild hand gestures. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Basically we flirt with girls who like us." Hikaru leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Another word for it is a player or womanizers. But, it's all in good fun." I chuckled, nodding.

"Seems like it."

"Hey, Kao-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me!" I looked down at Hunny. This kid sure had a fetish for sweets it seemed.

"Um, no thank you." I put my hands up in front of me. "I'm good, thanks!"

"Okay! Takashi, come on!" Hunny grabbed Mori's sleeve and proceeded to yank him across the room.

"Their odd." I stated, not realizing I had said it out loud. I didn't think anyone had heard me anyway. Tamaki was everywhere, doing multiple things at the same time. Hunny and Mori were sitting at a table with their tea and cake. Kyoya was a little ways away, writing on a clipboard.

"I thought the same thing when I first joined." Startled, I looked behind me and saw the brunette. Haruhi, wasn't it? "But, they're nice guys, so you get used to that."

"Oh. I know they're third years, but what else do they have in common? I didn't think someone like Mori-Sempai would hang out with someone like Hunny-Sempai."

"From my understanding, they're cousins. They both do Karate. Hunny-Sempai is the Karate and Judo national champion." Haruhi continued. "Mori-Sempai is the Kendo national champion."

"The Morinozuka's served the Haninozuka's for years, before a marriage between the families two generations ago joined them together." Kyoya had overheard our conversation and came over, offering more information then Haruhi could. "Mori-Sempai dutifully follows and protects Hunny-Sempai."

I nodded, watching the two guys for a minute before returning my gaze to Kyoya and Haruhi. Hikaru was gone, probably with Tamaki, and I felt lonely again, like someone had stitched up my heart only to rip the threads apart again.

"You look upset. What's wrong Kaoru?" I spun to face Hikaru, the one I had been missing. Both his and my strained and slightly panicked looks disappeared, and easy smiles appeared back on our faces.

"Nothing now." I felt better next to him. I knew it would be hard to ever be apart from him again. I had no doubt he and I were twins now. I just need to know for sure, and find out why he and I had never met or known about each other before. I would find out.

* * *

It was hard leaving Kaoru's side, and I knew he felt the same. It was like an invisible cord had coiled around us the moment we saw each other, and when we were apart it strained against the movement. I knew he was mine twin, my other half. I could feel it.

We were going to ask about it tonight, and I was going to get his cell number. Maybe if things went right, I could meet our mom, and he could met our dad. That would make me so happy.

"Kaoru, let's get out of here. Let's go catch up." I urged him, pulling him to the door.

He looked as if the idea delighted him. "I thought you had customers you need to attend to today?"

"Hold on." I ran over to Tamaki, then sense of emptiness and dread returned full force. I knew I'd have to hurry. "Milord, I have a favor to ask of you!"

"Yes Hikaru? What is it?" Tamaki asked, the whole host club's attention now on us.

"Let me skip out today." I said bluntly. "I want to hang out with Kaoru."

"He can stay Hikaru." Kyoya said. "Then you could do both."

"No, no, no! I want to _hang out_ with him. Not make him sit there bored! I want to catch up with my twin!" Silence rang through the room, before Tamaki smiled.

"Alright, go ahead. We'll tell your customers."

"Thanks!" I turned and bolted back to Kaoru, grabbing his hand. We ran and didn't look back.


	3. Confrontations

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontations**

"Thanks!" I turned and bolted back to Kaoru, grabbing his hand. We ran and didn't look back. Through the halls and out the double doors we went, ignoring stares and shouts around us. We didn't stop when we reached the school court yard, running as fast as we could to somewhere we didn't know.

Huffing, we found ourselves in the town near the school. Kaoru pulled me into a small café, sitting at a table with two chairs. "Here we go." He grinned, panting as he slumped back in his seat. We sat in silence, chuckling occasionally at our great escape and just calming our breathing.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" A brunette waitress stood beside our table, smiling at us. Kaoru smiled at her.

"Two waters please." He asked politely, smiling charmingly at her. She nodded and walked away. I looked around the café. It was pretty shabby compared to what I was used to, small and quiet, not very busy. But then again, when I thought about, what did I expect of a little town where everyone knows everyone?

"Um, are you alright Hikaru?" I looked at Kaoru's hesitant voice to meet his eyes, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Kaoru." He was nervous, it was so obvious. But then again, I was too. We were silent until after the waitress had brought us our waters, sipping at them.

"Say something already!" A very familiar voice shouted.

"Be quiet Tama-Chan!" Another familiar voice said, shushing the first one.

"That would be Milord and Hunny-Sempai." I groaned, swiveling in my seat to glare at a table behind us. There sat a very poorly disguised Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki.

"Um, hello. We're just commoners, don't mind us!" Tamaki turned quickly in his seat and acting innocent.

"C'mon Kaoru." My good mood sure turned sour fast. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me out the door, glaring daggers at anyone who met my eyes. I proceeded to yank him along for a while until I realized I had no idea where we were going. We were in the forest that surrounded the town, in a clearing with small boulders and a small waterfall flowing into a pond and river.

"Wow." Kaoru and I whispered. We looked at each other, then took a seat on the boulders.

"This is really neat!" Kaoru smiled, bending down and beginning to untie his shoes. I watched in fascination as he took his shoes off, his shirt off, his socks off, until he was clad in only his pants. He dived in the deep pond, disappearing for a while, long enough to scared me into bending over the edge to find him. He popped out of the water, grabbing my arm and yanking me in. I went under in a huge splash, the last thing I heard was my twins laugh.

I surfaced soon, spluttering. "K-Kaoru! Not c-cool!" He just laughed, going under and grabbing my ankle, forcing me below the surface again. When we came up for air this time, we were both laughing, treading water.

"Bet you've never done anything like this before, huh?" Kaoru laughed. I nodded, then fake glared at him.

"What are you implying?"

"You're a spoiled brat?" He joked, drinking a gallon of pond water when I dunked him. He came up again. "Okay! Sorry! My bad!"

We fooled around for a while, the tension and nerves from before seeming to just melt away. The sun was setting when we finally got out of the chilly water, huddling and shivering together as we sat on the bank.

"We'll have to come back sometime." I whispered, smiling at my twin. He nodded.

"I know where a small hot spring is around here. No one else but me knows. I'll show you next time?" He made it sound like a question, still unsure. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leaning us back so we were against one of the boulders.

"I would love that twin." He chuckled softly.

"Good."

* * *

We made the shivery walk home together soon after that. Well, we started to walk, and when we came to a street Tamaki and everyone were waiting with a limo. We road back wrapped in towels with the heat blasting, and before I exited the car first Hikaru and I exchanged numbers.

"Bye twin." He said, hugging me tight. Both of us could feel the empty place coming back, and it was a cold and devastating feeling. But, nevertheless I left, smiling and waving as they pulled away. I took out my key and walked to my front door, unlocking it and going in. That's where I found a very frantic and worrying mother.

"Kaoru?! Honey!" She ran from where she was pacing and hugged me tight, then pulling away. "Where were you?! Why are you wet?! What happened?!"

"Mom, calm down. Come sit in the living room." I led her to the living room and sat her on the couch, where I planned to bombard her with questions of our past.

"Your shivering! Honey, go take a hot bath first, your explanation can wait until your warm." Mom pushed me towards the stairs. "I don't want you to get sick!" I rolled my eyes but went upstairs, taking a steaming hot shower and changing into a warm pair of pajama pants and a white tee. I walked down the stairs to the living room and sat to face my mom.

"Honey, where were you? What happened, why were you wet?" She was very worried. "I almost called the police-!"

"Mom. I'm not an only child am I?" I interrupted her, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery on my hands.

The reaction was worse than I expected. She paled, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. She leaned back, staring off into space for a few moments before making eye contact with me.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are." She was indignant.

"You're lying. Hikaru and I think otherwise." I replied calmly, letting her know I knew I wasn't an only child and had proof. "I meet my twin, _Hikaru Hitachiin_, at the school today. The headmaster had us meet and discussed our stories." Mom paled further. "Ironic how our stories were identical."

Mom placed her face in her hands and breathed out shakily. She was silent for a while before she looked up. "You weren't supposed to find out. Either of you." She sighed.

"And why not?" I was suddenly very angry. I stood. "He's my twin mom! My other half! I always felt like I was missing something! And it was you and dads fault! Hikaru felt like I did! Alone mother!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "We deserved to know!"

"Kaoru, I-!" Mom began to answer but I cut her off.

"It's true, isn't it? Hikaru and I are twins, aren't we?" I glared at her.

She was silent. I was about to begin yelling again, when she finally spoke. "Yes. I gave birth to two beautiful baby boys, Hikaru first and you, Kaoru, second."

That was enough for me. I turned on my heel and left the room, going up to my room.

* * *

"Dad, we need to talk." Was the first thing out of my mouth when I got home and found my father in his study.

"What is it Hikaru?" My dad set his papers aside and motioned for me to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. I took a seat and looked him dead in the eye.

"I met Kaoru today." Was that a slight twitch in his eyebrow? Was his skin a shade paler? "The headmaster, he, and I found it funny our childhood storied matched up. And that our last names were Hitachiin."

Dad sighed and folded his arms. "I knew you and he would find out about each other someday." He rubbed his eyes.

"He and I are twins then?"

"Yes. You were born first, and Kaoru shortly later." Dad stood, walking over to look out his window. "Go bathe. Your shivering."

"Night father." I stood and left my dad to his thoughts.

I showered quickly, enjoying the hot water before I pulled on sleep shorts and a white t-shirt. I walked into my bedroom, rubbing my hair dry with a towel when I heard my phone ringing. I knew immediately who it was by the ringtone and lunged for it, catching it on the last ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Hikaru." A soft voice came from the other end of the line.

"Kaoru! Hi!" I grinned, sitting on my bed and leaning back against the headboard. "What's the news on your end?"

"Mom says we are."

"So does dad."

"And that your older." I laughed at the sound of his voice when he said that. "I thought I was older by how immature you were."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I cried. "You were the wise guy who thought it'd be fun to take a dip in a cold pond today!" He laughed.

"Do you have a point?"

"Your just as immature as I am!" I laughed too.

"Hey, Hikaru. It's late, so I'm going to go to bed." Kaoru said. "Maybe we could hang out tomorrow since it's the weekend?"

"Sure! Do you wanna come over here maybe?" Kaoru was silent for a while. "Kaoru?"

"Would I meet dad tomorrow then?"

"Most likely." He was quiet again. "How about you come over here, then I come over to your house? Then I'd have to face mom tomorrow." I compromised, knowing that's why he was nervous.

"Okay." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm scared though."

"So am I." I replied. "But, I'll be there with you, and you'll be there with me."

"Of course. Night Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Good night Kaoru." We hung up and I lay there, filled with happiness until I fell asleep, a smile still on my face.

* * *

'_Tomorrow I meet dad.'_ I was nervous. What was I supposed to say to the man who had fathered me, yet I had never met before? A man I hadn't seen since I was a child?

I got up and plugged my cell in to charge and grabbed a book to read. I got in bed, trying to ignore the growing feelings of guilt for what I had said to my mom. She had it coming, right?

"Kaoru?" Speaking of my mom, there she was in my doorway, peeking in.

"Yeah?" I replied, shutting my book again. She walked in and sat down on the bed beside me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You were right." She sighed and brushed my hair off my face. "Can you forgive me?"

I smiled and nodded, knowing there was no point in holding a grudge. "Yeah. Hikaru's coming over tomorrow, after I go over to his house. He's coming to meet you, and I'm going to meet dad." She nodded.

"I look presentable tomorrow." I laughed.

"Mom, you always look presentable!"

"Your sweet. Good night Kaoru, my sweetie. I love you." She kissed my cheek and stood, leaving my room.

"Love you to mom." I lay down with the light off and was out in an instant.


End file.
